Freddy Fazbear Adventures: Pizza Festival
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Every year, California has a pizza fest for all pizza-themed restaurants to compete to determine which one is the top of them all. Freddy the 6th intrust Freddy and his friends to guard his family prized possession; the Fazbear Recipes. With them his protection, Springtrap demands Circus Baby and her troop to steal as revenge on GGF, and then Freddy gets kidnapped by Purple Guy.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy Fazbear Adventures: Pizza Festival

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

(Mariachi screams) Happy Cinco de Mayo. This celebration is all about having fun with everyone and getting together. How can anyone not party on this day, although it's on a Monday. The characters are in Adrikoneko-Mizuro form from DeviantArt.

Freddy Fazbear the 7th (aka. Freddy): His child appearance will be Human Toy Freddy, and his teen appearance will be Human Freddy. He's 10 in child form and 16 in teen form. He's the son of Freddy Fazbear the 6th and Frederica Fazbear, grandson of Freddy Fazbear the 5th (aka. Grandpa Golden Freddy) and heir to The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant. He's naïve, kind, charming, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, has leadership, caring and brave. He's the leader of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Bonnie Bunny 7th, Foxy Fox 7th, and Chica Chicken 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he fell in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Bonnie and Foxy. Freddy 7th was born in 2002.

Bonnie Bunny the 7th (aka. Bonnie): His child appearance will be Human Toy Bonnie except his eyes are like Human Bonnie's and his teen appearance will be Human Bonnie. He's 9 in child form and 15 in teen form. He's the son of Bonnie Bunny the 6th and Brenda Bunny and heir to the Bunny Music Store. He's naïve, kind, calm, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, caring, brave, instrumental and music expert and has excellent strength. He's the brawn of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Freddy Fazbear 7th, Foxy Fox 7th, and Chica Chicken 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he fell in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Freddy and Foxy. Bonnie 7th was born in 2003.

Chica Chicken the 7th (aka. Chica): Her child appearance will be Human Chica except with blush on her cheeks and eyes are blue, and her teen appearance will be Human Toy Chica except without blush. She's 8 in her child form and 14 in her teen form. She's the daughter of Chica Chicken the 6th and Charles Chicken and heir to the Chicken Bakery. She's naive, kind, sweet, tight, cute, beautiful, sassy sometimes, curious, playful, adventurous, karate-trained, caring, brave, can bake and energetic. She's the backbone of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. She's best friends with Freddy Fazbear 7th, Bonnie Bunny the 7th and Foxy Fox 7th. She has a childhood secret crush on Freddy the 7th. She sees Bonnie 7th and Foxy 7th as friends. Chica 7th was born in 2004.

Foxy Fox the 7th (aka. Foxy): His child and teen appearance will be Human Foxy. Except in his child appearance: he doesn't have a hook, no eyepatch and with rosy cheeks. He's 11 as a child and 17 as a teen. He's the son of Foxy Fox the 6th and Fiona Fox and heir to the Fox Costume Inc. He's naïve, kind, imagination minded, happy, musical, curious, playful, adventurous, caring, brave, smart, intelligent and well-prepared. He's the brains of the 5th Generation Fazbear Quartet. He's best friends with Freddy Fazbear the 7th, Bonnie Bunny the 7th and Chica Chicken the 7th. But when he reached his teen years, he fell in love with Chica and started a love square for her with Freddy and Bonnie. Foxy 7th was born in 2001.

Circus Baby: She's 16 years old and born in 2002. She has the same look and personality. She's delightful and kind to her friends, children, customers, and employees. She loves to sing and dance. She is mean to the people of her main business rival: The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant. She fell in love with Freddy Fazbear the 7th at first sight. She flirts with him and never noticed that he never liked her back, and she's his arch-enemy. She's very jealous at Chica Chicken the 7th, thus making her as her arch enemy and arch love rival. She's best friends with Ballora and Mangle. Friends with Ennard, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. Boss of Bidybabs and she respects her boss; Springtrap Rabbit. She never noticed that Ennard has a massive crush on her. She's the leader of her group and co-boss of her restaurant.

Ballora Ballerina: She's 18 years and born in 2000. She has the same look and personality. She's mature, brilliant, has a taste for fashion and can be a bit bossy. She has excellent knowledge about ballet and is the boss of her Minireenas. She's best friends with Circus Baby and Mangle. Friends with Funtime Freddy, Funtime Fox, and Ennard. She respects her boss; Springtrap Rabbit. She's the brains of her group, and she's archenemy with Chica in fashion.

Funtime Freddy: He's 15 years old and born in 2003. He has the same look and personality. He's a very imaginative mind and a birthday expert. He uses his puppet; Bon-Bon as his girlfriend; which creeps everyone out. He's best friends with Ennard and Funtime Foxy. He's friends with Circus Baby, Ballora and Mangle. He's the only member in his group who can't understand Funtime Foxy's sign language. He can help Ennard win Circus Baby's heart. His arch-enemy is Bonnie Bunny the 7th. He hated when Bonnie said Bon-Bon is nothing but a puppet. He respects his boss; Springtrap Rabbit.

The White Fox Twins: Funtime Foxy and Mangle. Both of them born in 2001, gender-confused and both 17 years old.

-Funtime Foxy: He has the same look and personality. He can be shy and quiet when he's not around with familiar faces. He's the older brother of the Twins. He's born muted, so the only way he can commutate is by writing and sign-language. He's best friends with Funtime Freddy and Ennard. Friends with Ballora and Circus Baby. He's archenemies with Foxy Fox the 7th because his sister; Mangle is crushing on him. He respects his boss; Springtrap Rabbit and he's a boy party planner.

-Mangle: She has the same look and personality. She's adventurous and the younger sister of the Twins. She fell in love with Foxy Fox the 7th at first sight. So, she constantly flirts with him, despite her brother's annoyance. She's a girl party planner. She respects her boss Springtrap Rabbit and is best friends with Ballora and Circus Baby.

Ennard: He has the same look and personality. He's the head security of the Circus Baby's Pizza World and inventor of the Minireenas and Bidybabs. He's kind and helpful to his friends and has a huge secret crush on Circus Baby. He views Freddy Fazbear the 7th as his archenemy and love rival of Circus Baby. He lets Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy help him winning Circus Baby. He's protective and severe on his job and can sense an intruder entering the property.

Freddy Fazbear the 5th (aka Grandpa Golden Freddy): He looks like Goldy Freddy in Adrikonelo-Mizuiro form in his young and older way. But in his older form: he's bald except his hair is on the sides of his head and it's gray, has an imperial gray mustache, and has a brown walking cane. He's kind and supportive of his family. He tells family stories to his grandson; Freddy Fazbear the 7th. But Grandpa Golden Freddy has a secret; a very dark secret. When things go wrong, Grandpa Golden Freddy would blame on Freddy 6th and hits him with his cane. Grandpa Golden Freddy was born in 1962.

SpringBonnie Bunny/ Springtrap Rabbit: He's the grand uncle of Bonnie Bunny the 7th and uncle of Bonnie Bunny the 6th. Back in the past, he looks like SpringBoonie, but now he seems like Springtrap. He escaped from the prison to get revenge on his family, the Fazbears, the Foxs and the Chickens. He changed his name from SpringBonnie to Springtrap, so won't get caught. He's the boss of Circus Baby's Pizza World. He wants to get revenge by destroying the Fazbear Pizzeria Business and stealing all of their customers. People say he murdered his children: in the Pizzeria, but there's something more into the story. He has the same personality. He treats his employees well and never told him about his secret past. He bore in 1965.

Freddy the 6th and Frederica Fazbear: Freddy the 6th looks his son in his teen form except he has an imperial brown mustache. When Freddy the 6th was a child, he looked like his son's child form except he has a big bandage on his face. Frederica has tan skin, light brown hair, blue belle eyes, and wears red lipstick. She wears a simple pale red dress, brown oven mittens, a white apron with "PARTY" on it and red flat heels. Freddy 6th was born in 1982 and Frederica was born in 1983. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Although they're busy with the restaurant, they have time to spend with their son.

Bonnie Bunny the 6th and Brenda Bunny: Bonnie the 6th looks like his son's teen form except he has a purple Chevron mustache. Brenda has pale white skin, green eyes, blue hair and wears blue lipstick. She wears a pale blue dress, a white apron with "MUSIC" on it and blue flat heels. Bonnie 6th was born in 1983 and Brenda was born in 1984. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Although they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their son.

Chica Chicken the 6th and Charles Chicken: Chica the 6th looks like her daughter's child form except without blush, has a mole on her right cheek, eyes are purple and wear yellow lipstick. Charles has blonde hair, a yellow English mustache, and dark blue eyes. He wears a yellow bakery chef uniform with apron and chef's hat. Chica 6th was born in 1984 and Charles was born in 1983. They're kind, supportive and caring to their daughter. Although they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their daughter.

Foxy Fox the 6th and Fiona Fox: Foxy the 6th looks like his son's child form except without rosy cheeks and has a red Horseshoe mustache. Fiona has light peach skin, golden eyes, long strawberry red hair and wears pink lipstick. She wears a raspberry red dress, a white apron with "PLAYTIME" on it and pink flat heels. Foxy the 6th was born in 1981 and Fiona was born in 1982. They're kind, supportive and caring to their son. Although they're busy with the restaurant and store, they have time to spend with their son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Prepare for Pizza Fest LA Memorial

At The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant, the Fazbear Quartet are playing on their phones as their parents are loading a delivery van with pizza, salads, and desserts. "Man, it took a whole week to clean up the ice cream prank that Circus Baby did," said Freddy. "Actually, me matie. It was Springtrap, not her," said Foxy. "I know." "Even if this place is clean, it still smells like vanilla ice cream. I like to throw a margarine pie at his face," said Chica. "I can you make it rhubarb? My father and I have margarine allergies. It's been passed down to our family for generations," said Bonnie. "How can you be allergic to a butter substance," Foxy, asks. "It's a rare allergy. Fun fact: only my family and I could ever have that kind of allergy." "Interesting… but Chica should bake another type of pie… I'm allergic to rhubarb. It's been passed down to my family on Freddy Fazbear the 1st's side," said Freddy. "Ok… what about apple cinnamon," said Chica. "No aye aye! Cinnamon is what gave me the eye patch…allergies from me mother's side," said Foxy. "Fine… Banana cream pie it is."

"Children! What are you doing?! We have a van to load and a festival to be at," said Grandpa Golden Freddy, going to the teens. "Come on, Grandpa. We're still young," said Freddy. "Freddy Fazbear the 7th! You help out the family at once." "But I did. I help make the pizzas and put them in boxes." "Well, can you and your friends at last hurry up and get ready. It's almost time to leave for Pizza Fest." When Double G Freddy leaves, Chica said with joy, "alright! Pizza Fest… every year in the summer; Hollywood would celebrate the gift of pizza that the Fazbears gave to them with a Pizza-themed Festival at the Hollywood Park Stadium." "That's right, Chica. Ever since my family first enter it, our pizza has been winning on a 1st place 160-year streak. And this year will be our 161st," said Freddy. "Let's hope so, we might have competition with Circus Baby's Pizza World," said Bonnie. "Don't worry, who can resist Freddy's 6th great-grandma; Goldy Fredbear's recipe for pizza," said Foxy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Fazbear Recipes

Then Freddy the 6th comes with a golden box and walks to Freddy. "Freddy Fazbear the 7th, I think it's time for your first mission as Fazbear. I present you our precious family item; the Fazbear Recipes," he said, open the box that shows a small brown covered book. The teens are at awe of the book and Freddy said, "Dad, are you sure that I'm responsible enough to be the book's next keeper?" "I believe you are, my son. Your mother, your grandfather and I know you will. Once this restaurant is yours; you'll do more better than your GGF and I did." "I swear to protect our book with my life." "That's my boy…but not literal." Once Freddy 6th close the box of where the book is and gives it to Freddy, Bonnie says, "wow, Freddy. This is an honor from your father. You better protect it." "Yeah, what if Circus Baby and her crazy troupe comes after it," said Chica. "Yarrgh, there's no possible way they would come after it," said Foxy.

At Circus Baby's Pizza World, they are preparing for Pizza Fest too. Springtrap is looking at the Fazbear Pizza Restaurant with binoculars as Circus Baby, and her friends load up for Pizza Fest. When Springtrap sees Freddy carrying the golden box of the Fazbear Recipes, he heel clicks with joy and says, "yes! My key for success and revenge." "Boss, what's all the hub-baalu," Ennard asks, as he goes to him with Circus Baby. "Take a look for yourself, you handsome clown." Once Ennard looks into the binoculars, he said, "so…that Freddy is carrying a box. What's the big deal?" "Freddy?! Where," said Circus Baby with joy as she pushes Ennard aside to look at Freddy. "That box contains untold riches that will help our business," said Springtrap. "Like what?" "The book of their ancient secrets…. The Fazbear Recipes." "THE Fazbear Recipes…. The legendary book of how to make their food," said Ballora, interest. "Oh please, it's just a plain cookbook," said Funtime Freddy. "If we have that book, all our dreams will come true," said Springtrap. "Like me going on a romantic date with Foxy," said Mangle. "Don't tell me we're going to steal the book," Funtime Foxy sign langued. "Getting dates with your dream guys…," said Springtrap, smart-talking. "Let's do it," said Circus Baby and Mangle while blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Pizza Fest

At the Hollywood Park Stadium, the Fazbear Quartet enters it as their parents unload the van. In the field of the Stadium, everything is pizza-themed. There's a pepperoni Ferris wheel, cheese roller coasters, booths of pizza from other restaurants and more. Kids are riding rides, and playing games as the adults are having a good time. "It's been a long time since my last Pizza Fest. They still haven't changed the rides," said Chica, overjoyed. "Last year, we thought we're going to lose. But thanks to the mixture of my first pizza, it was an easy win," said Freddy. "Hey, wait a Bunny second! If ain't for my tough mixing, we wouldn't have made that great pizza," said Bonnie, getting suspicious. "I found all the right ingredients," said Foxy, getting in the argument. "Boys, easy! It's your teamwork that won the day. And with me on your side, we can win with pure gold," said Chica, breaks the fight with a sweet tone. This made Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy calm down and blush. "Hey, teens. Come on, kids! Help your parents to set up our booth," said Grandpa Golden Freddy, calling. "Yes, Double G F," said Freddy walks to the call with his friends.

At the Circus Baby's Pizza World's booth, her group and she are setting up the plates for judging and customers. "Wow! Look at the mascots for the other pizza business. There are the Mediocre Melodies," said Circus Baby. "Ooh, look! The Rockstars," said Ballora. "And over there, Bon-bon. Those are the Posh Pizzeria," said Funtime Freddy. "Bro! Look, it's Lolbit from summer camp when we were kids," said Mangle. "There are a lot of competitors this year, and this is our first Pizza Fest," Funtime Foxy in sign language. "Remember, guys. We're to have fun. So, let's go easy on everyone," said Ennard. "Don't forget, we're on a mission to take the Fazbear Recipes," said Springtrap. "Can we just win the contest; fair and square," said Circus Baby. "Of course, we are. If we steal the book and we can hold it ransom, they have to pay us with the Deed of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Family Restaurant." "But stealing is against the law," said Ballora. "Just get the book, and I'll give you a raise," said Springtrap. "Yes, sir," said Ennard and Funtime Freddy. "Ok. Funtime Foxy, and Ennard; stay here to watch the booth with the boss. Ballora, Mangle and I will take care of the mission," said Circus Baby, leaves with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Freddy's vs. Circus Baby's

Freddy opens the golden box that contains the Fazbear Recipes and looks in it. "Freddy, as the judges get here; you and your friends go have fun," said Frederica, bakes the pizza for the judges. "Yes, Mom," he said, gets out of the booth with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. "Freddy the 7th, remember: guard the book with your life. 'Cause if it's lost, the family business will be ruin for good, and you'll be grounded for life," said GGF. "Yes, Grandpa Golden Freddy." As the Fazbear Quartet leaves, they ran into Circus and Mangle. "Hi, Circus Baby and Mangle," said Bonnie, in annoyance. "I thought I'd smell clown make-up," said Chica, puts her fists on her hips in anger. "Hi, Foxy," said Mangle, in affection. "I'm not ye boyfriend," said Foxy, quickly. "Ok… Let's start with kindness; we would like to welcome you to your first Pizza Fest personally," said Freddy, trying to light up the mood. "Well, aren't you the charmer. We want to apologize for our rude behavior from last time," said Circus Baby, blushing. "Let's not get too far ahead… We've forgiven you, right guys?" "If Funtime Freddy would stop being a creep and dating that puppet," said Bonnie. "Just a darn minute! You can't talk about Bon-Bon like that," said Funtime Freddy, walking to them. "Huh? How can he heard that from far away," said Foxy, confused. "What the heck, Bonnie?! We're trying to have a peaceful talk," said Freddy. "He started it," said Bonnie, pointing to Funtime Freddy.

As Bonnie and Funtime Freddy argue, Circus Baby and Freddy try to break it up. Then Mangle starts hugging on Foxy; much to his annoyance. Chica watches the scene until she notices Ballora trying to reach for the box of the Fazbear Recipes. "Hey, fashion ballerina wreck! Get your hands off of Freddy," said Chica, grabs Ballora on the back. "OK, ENOUGH," said Freddy, with anger. It made everyone stop and look at him in fear. "Ugh… Can we at least get along for once?! What is wrong with you," said Freddy, trying to calm down. "But Ballora was about to…," said Chica until Freddy says, "I don't want to hear another argument. Circus Baby's troop, let's not use violence to solve our conflicts. Let's use our words to ease them, ok?" "Well, Freddy did make a good speech," said Bon-Bon. "Short and sweet to the point," said Ballora, agreeing. "O my goodness! Can't you guys do anything without getting easily manipulated?! Give me that," said Ennard, walks to his gang with Funtime Foxy and demands Freddy to give him the box. "What?! No! It's mine," said Freddy, refusing. "Don't make me take it away from you, Fazbear." "Get away!" Then Freddy runs off as Ennard chases him. "Get back here, Fazbear! Give me that box!" "No!"

"I knew it! You were trying to take the box. Hold on, Freddy! We'll save you," said Chica, goes after them with Bonnie and Foxy. "I'm sorry, but we're not going to let you do anything," said Circus, blocking the path with the White Fox Twins, Ballora and Funtime Freddy. "Me usually a lover than a fighter. But for Freddy's safety and Chica, me willing to take an accepting," said Foxy, throws a bouquet at Mangle. When they hit her, she falls on the ground and takes it as a sign that he likes her. "HEY! Eat cherry-bombs! Made from Ennard's fabulous inventing lab," Funtime Foxy sign-langue as throws three cherries. "Powder Sugar Blind," said Chica, making her, Bonnie and Foxy disappear by throwing powder sugar on the ground. "Huh? Wha?! Where'd they go," said Funtime Freddy, confused. "Yahoo! Up here," said Bonnie, on the roof of a booth with Chica and Foxy. When the Circus Baby troop looks up, then Foxy takes out a blaster filled sticky pizza dough and says, "would ye like some pizzas with ye feet?" Then he fires the dough at their feet and in result, they said, "aw, man! Ugh! I'm stuck! My shoes are ruin." As they try to escape, Chica says, "keep an eye on them, boys. I'm going after Freddy." Chica then ninja runs on the roofs to find Freddy. "Oh no, you don't," said Circus Baby, takes out a hairdryer and use it to harden the dough on her feet. And then karate chops her feet free and runs off to stop Chica.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Fazbear-napped/ Chicken Vs. Clown

Back with Ennard, he looks all over the game section of Pizza Fest for Freddy to get the box of Fazbear Recipes. When he walks past an empty trash can, Freddy pokes his head out of it to check if it's clear to escape. When he gets out of the bin, he starts running for help. But when he saw Ennard ahead, he hides behind a balloon game as he walks by. "Man, that was too close. I got find my friends and family before the judging starts," said Freddy, sweating. Then a bag covers his face and pulls him away.

With Chica, she's still running on the roofs of the booths. When she sees Ennard looking for Freddy, she then karate kicks him on the ribs as she lands. Then he grabs his shirt and says with threat, "where's Freddy?! Where is he, clown boy?!" "For a Chicken, you are tough," said Ennard, sweats in fear. "Don't make clean off your face with my fist!" "I don't know! I haven't even found the guy yet." "Hey, Chicken! Leave him alone," said Circus Baby, throws hot pepper at Chica. "Ouch! That stings my skin! Oh, it's on Baby!"

Back with Freddy, he's tied to a chair and with a bag over his head. A light shines down on him, and Springtrap Rabbit is hiding in the shadows. "This is all your grandfather's fault that your family is suffering," said Springtrap. "Who says that," said Freddy. "You may call me; the Purple Guy. Your grandfather, Chica's grandma, Bonnie's grandpa, and Foxy's grandpappy are murders. They killed three children." "WHAT?! They would never do anything like that." "Yes, they did. Remember SpringBonnie Bunny? He hired me to bring justice. By stealing their precious book or take one of their precious grandchildren's lives." Freddy is terrified of Springtrap's words and the thought of knowing his life is in danger. "Are you a thief, an assassin…a murder?! You can take my money. Just don't take the book or my life! Please, don't harm me!" "Oh…. Don't worry. I already decide what I'll take." Springtrap takes out a butcher knife, but Freddy heard the blade coming out of its slot. He then panics and starts screaming for help.

Back with Circus Baby and Chica, they resume fighting each other. Ennard is watching them, and then Bonnie, Foxy and the rest of Circus Baby's troop came to see it as well. "I won't let you take the Fazbear Recipes," said Chica. "I don't want to take them. But Mr. Rabbit told us to," said Circus Baby. "Wait, what?! Why," said Bonnie, confused. "He just want it as revenge on your families," said Funtime Freddy. "For what?! What did our families did to him," said Foxy. "We don't know. Something about your families being liars, cheats, and killers," said Mangle. "What?! Our family would never do that." Then everyone heard a scream, and Chica says, "that was Freddy! Freddy, we're coming!" Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Circus Baby and her gang to see what's happening.

When they see a black tent, they enter it and gets in shock. They find a butcher knife covered in red substance, and the tied up, and bag on head Freddy is lying on the ground. The bag is also included in red material too. "FREDDY! What happened," said Chica, going to him with Bonnie and Foxy. "It looks like he was attacked," said Ennard, examining the knife. Then Circus Baby gasps and said, "you don't think he was….killed?" "The attacker would use the knife to chop off his head or minced. But there are no cuts on the bag," said Foxy. "There's something odd about the red substance," said Ballora. "Bon-Bon says it's not blood," said Funtime Freddy. "Bon-Bon is not wrong," said Bon-Bon. "They're right… it smells like….," said Mangle, until Freddy groans in pain. Chic takes off the bag and Freddy have the red substance in his mouth. "Freddy, what happens?! Who did this to you," said Bonnie, picks up Freddy in his arms. "Rhubarb…. Purple Guy…," said Freddy, getting weak. "That's what I was about to say…. the red substance is rhubarb pie," said Mangle. "Oh, no! Freddy is allergic to rhubarb," said Chica. "Please! Call the police and a doctor! This is your chance to help," said Foxy, begging for the Circus Baby and her friends to help. "Or what," said Ennard. "Freddy will die for sure," said Bonnie. "I'm calling help," Foxy sign langue as he dials help and gives the phone to his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Find that man/High Suspicion

Back at the Fazbear and Circus Baby's booths, Springtrap and Grandpa Golden Freddy are having a stare off, while not knowing that the Fazbear's won first place and Circus Baby's won second place. "Father, you didn't notice that we won 1st place again," Freddy the 6th asking. "Springtrap is up to something," said Grandpa Golden Freddy. "If you excuse me, I'll take our 161st first place trophy to the van," said Frederica, puts it away in the van. But when the parents of the Fazbear Quartet, GGF and Springtrap notice the police passing them, Bonnie 6th says, "what the cymbals?!" "What's going on," said Chica 6th, in worry. "You don't think…," said Brenda. "I hope the kids aren't involved," said Charles. "Something tells me they are," said Fiona. "Come on! Let's check it out," said Foxy 6th.

Once the parents, GGF and Springtrap find a crowd of people gathers to the tent where Freddy was held captive and tortured. They see the Circus Baby troop, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy talking to the police and the paramedics are aiding Freddy; who's lying down on a hospital bed. "My baby! Freddy! Out of the way! That's my child," said Freddy 6th and Frederica, pushing the crowd aside and runs to their son. "He was tied up when we found him. We swear," said Chica, as Jeremy Fitzgerald writes down the info. "Chica, what's going on here," said Grandpa Golden Freddy. "Freddy was attacked. It's a good thing we found him; alive," said Bonnie. "Fritz Smith, the victim is gaining conscience," said a paramedic. "Circus Baby troop, over here," said Springtrap, demands them to come to him.

Once Freddy wakes up, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and their families went to him, his grandpa and his parents. "Freddy… it's ok…. Mom and Dad are here," said Frederica, embrace him. "Oh…my stomach," said Freddy, holding his stomach in pain. "Freddy Fazbear 7th? Can you tell us what happened and describe your captor," said Fritz Smith. "Can I have a drink of water and my allergy pill, please?" Once Freddy 6th gives him his pill and a glass of water, Freddy takes it and says while catching his breath, "I never saw my captor. I was tied up to a chair, and a sack was over my head. But he calls himself; the Purple Guy. He said, he was hired by SpringBonnie Bunny to either steal the Fazbear Recipes or kill me, Chica, Bonnie or Foxy to get revenge on the 5ths. Before he left, he took out a butcher knife and fed my rhubarb pie so that I can die." "What?! He tried to kill you you're your allergies," said Chica. "I'm sorry, did you say SpringBonnie Bunny," said Bonnie, with concern. "That's impossible! Uncle SpringBonnie is dead," said Bonnie the 6th. "Maybe he hired him before he passed," said Brenda. "Why does SpringBonnie Bunny want revenge on the 5ths," Fritz asks. "Purple Guy mentions something things that they would never do. He called them liars, cheats and…killers," said Freddy. Then everyone looks at Grandpa Golden Freddy with suspicion and GGF says with defense, "that's a lie. They and I would never do anything like that." "He also said something about them killing three kids." "Wait… that's just like what happened to Michael, Elizabeth, and Louis Bunny when SpringBonnie killed them," said Jeremy Fitzgerald, grabs Golden Freddy by the arm with suspicion. "Stop it! I didn't kill them! I saw them killed in front of me, and the 5ths by him. I swear," said GGF. "Officers, I don't believe Grandpa would kill. But if you don't find the Purple Guy, he will kill me. Or worse, he'll come after Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy next," said Freddy. "He's right, Jeremy. We better be on the lookout for him," said Fritz Smith. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you, Freddy Fazbear the 5th," said Jeremy, lets him go and keeps looking at him as he steps away from him; slowly.

"Speaking of books, where's the Fazbear Recipes," said Foxy. "The box?! I had it with me," said Freddy, looking in his coat. "Oh my! Look, what I found on the ground," said Springtrap, holding the golden box. "Hey! Where did you get that," said Charles Chicken. "My employees and I saw a Purple Guy running to the exit and drop the box." "PURPLE GUY?! Let's go after him men," said Fritz Smith, leads the police and Jeremy Fitzgerald on a hot pursuit after their hunt. "I wonder what's in this box, Freddy 5th," said Springtrap, about to open it. But when he did, melted parmesan cheese exploded from the box and covered Circus Baby, her gang and himself. Then Freddy laughs in victory and takes out the Fazbear Recipes in his inner coat pocket. "I knew that you would come after it. So, my friends and I came up with this idea," said Freddy. "That's my grandson. Smart and creative like his old grandpa," said GGF, proud of him.

"You haven't seen the last of us… We'll get you next time," said Ennard, while shaking his fist. "How does it feel of tasting your own medicine. Instead of vanilla ice cream, we put melted non-harmful parmesan cheese," said Foxy. "Oh, wait! Springtrap, would you like some pie with your cheese," said Chica, throws a margarine pie at his face. "I thought you weren't going to use margarine," said Bonnie. "Sorry, I ran out of banana cream." "MARGARINE!? AAAH! I'm allergic," said Springtrap, quickly scratches his rashes. Then Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy carry him off with the other Circus Baby troop following them. "That's odd…Only my father and I are allergic to it," said Bonnie, getting suspicion with Freddy, Chica, and Foxy of Springtrap. THE END?


End file.
